A Last Breath
by Jenise
Summary: i 4got my password, this is the rest of NEVER BE LATE AGAIN, Sesshoumaru follows kagome thru the well and blocks it up and begins looking for the wench his brother obviously cares about.how will InuYasha save her? Or will she fall for his brother?
1. Dont Be Late

"Don't be Late"  
  
(A/N): hey! This is it! I forgot my password to my last story, and so I had it emailed..to my old account. So I tried to get in there, but o couldn't remember the password for that! I'm a forgetful person. Oh well! This ones for you Abby-Kitty! Luv ya! Btw, my chapters are INCREDIBLY short.so forgive me!  
"It's only three days Inu Yasha! Don't make a big deal out of it!" Kagome said walking towards the well that would bring her home. "Why do you have to go back in the first place? Wait; don't tell me." Inu Yasha sarcastically replied. "Exams." The two said in unison.  
  
"I promise! It will only be three, ok?" "Feh. Fine, go. But don't be late!" Kagome looked back at him, then climbed into the well. *  
  
Inu Yasha was waiting impatiently. ' When is she gonna get back? Kagome said 3 days, not four!' Inu Yasha sat by the well with annoyance, the usual, waiting for the ningen girl to arrive. He had been there yesterday and today, and still she had not come. He was starting to worry. 'Maybe she's in trouble.' "Inu Yasha is worried about Lady Kagome." The priest Miroku said to the young demon kitsune. The little boy stared at Inu Yasha wondering if what the priest said was true. "Feh! Then you think too much. Come on. We're goin back to the village. If she wants to be late, let her find us." Inu Yasha stated. With that, they went back to the nearby village to wait.  
  
As soon as the company left and was out of sight, a demon crawled out of the bushes. He was lucky his brother hadn't smelled him. Now he knew a way to get back at his loathed brother. All he had to do was find this wench he obviously cared about. Taking her would surely be enough revenge, for now. The demon known as Sesshoumaru now knew where the ningen girl lived. He simply had to jump through the well, and find her. Sesshoumaru took prideful strides towards the well with a dangerous-looking smirk across his face. This was too easy. *  
  
Kagome was trying to get home as quickly as possible. 'Inu Yasha is going to mad, I should've been back yesterday.' She hurried through the streets of Japan, taking all the shortcuts she knew about. She turned into another ally, running. A big, burly man stepped out of the shadows and she ran into him. Falling on the muddy earth, she quickly said "Gomen nasai!" He smiled at her contently and said with cruelty "Not nearly sorry enough." He pulled out a knife. "Get up. Now!" Kagome got up, not believing that this was happening to her. She should've gone back yesterday! It began to rain again. The man grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her through a door into a dark abandoned room. He gave her a horrible smile. 'Inu Yasha help me!' *  
  
Shippo had forgotten his sack. He walked back to the well. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he saw. Sesshoumaru was jumping into the well! He turned around and hurried off to tell Inu Yasha. *  
  
Sesshoumaru was falling, then suddenly he landed. He crawled out of the well, and grabbed some furniture and threw it down into the hole. 'I better make sure my brother can't get here.' and he walked off to find the ningen. *  
  
"NANI???? What does that bastard think he's doing?????" Inu Yasha yelled as he was flying through the trees towards the well. He got there and he could definitely smell his brother. Then it him "Kagome." He jumped into the well and fell onto the dirt, pounding his fists. "Nooooo!" *  
  
Souta saw the strange being walking out of his family's shrine. He assumed he was one of his sister's friends from the past. Thinking of his sister, he began to wonder where she was. He started to walk back to his house to check if Kagome was there when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Where's Kagome, you little brat?" The demon said. "S-s-she should b-be coming home f-from school s-sir. That way." Souta stuttered. And with that Sesshoumaru took off in the direction the child had pointed. *  
  
"Leave me alone! Let me go home!" Kagome screamed. "Shut up bitch! You will not go home until I allow you to do so. Now come here." The man stated to a trembling Kagome crouched in the corner. He walked to the scared girl and picked her up and began tearing at her shirt. Kagome pounded her fists on her captor's chest with no effect. As she screamed, the door opened and a shadowed figure stood by the door.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!!" Kagome wailed. The man dropped her and got ready to fight. Kagome didn't see the battle, in an instant the kidnapper was lying dead on the concrete floor. She ran to 'Inu Yasha' and began crying on his shirt. "Thank God. I was so scared, Inu Yash..." She looked up into his face and took a step back. " Oh no." "What's this? Not happy to see me?" Sesshoumaru said. 


	2. No Passage

Chapter 2: No Passage Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR IT"S CHARACTERS RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. But I own this story ;-D  
  
Hey! This is chapter 2! Gomen nasai! Back to the story.I wasn't sure what should happen, so gomen if this is bad! This is mostly from Inu Yasha's side. (cuz I dun know what to do with Sesshoumaru and Kagome) Hope you enjoy! ~Jen  
  
Inu Yasha pounded the ground with his fists, trying to get through the well to Kagome. "What's happened?" a breathless Miroku called from above the well. Inu Yasha climbed out of the well and sat down with a grave look on his face. "Sesshoumaru is going to hurt Kagome! The baka's fight is with me, not her!!" "But maybe he knows you care about her and figures it's the easiest way to get to you." Miroku replied.  
  
Inu Yasha thought about what he had just said and noticed the word 'care' "What are you taking about? Care? Feh. But how can you take this so coolly? Aren't you worried???" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"You're obviously very worried. That's cute." "I'm worried only because, um," Inu Yasha tried to think up a good excuse "because we need her to find the Shikon shards! She is only a weak ningen, so of course I worry!" .'Also because my brother is big trouble, even I have a tough time with him.' "Kagome can take care of herself for a while, but not long if it's Sesshoumaru. Well, what should we do? I don't know any other way to get to the future." "Me neither." Shippo said quietly. "Let's ask Kaede if she knows any way to find Kagome." Inu Yasha jumped through the trees back towards the village.  
  
"Kaede? Where are you?" Inu Yasha called through the hut. "That's not very nice, Inu Yasha." Kaede said calmly. "How can we find Kagome?" Miroku asked the old woman. Soon the whole story blurted out about Kagome being late and Inu Yasha's brother going to find her. "Gomen. But there is no way that I or the people here know about to get to the child.. Gomen nasai."  
  
"What are we going to do? She can't take care of herself! She'll be dead by the time we find a way to get to her."  
  
"Don't underestimate Lady Kagome. She'll be ok." The priest said "For awhile." Shippo added. The group headed back towards the well. They set up a camp with tents and a fire.  
  
As everyone went to sleep, Inu Yasha walked towards the well. ' When I get my hands on the bastard, I'm going to rip him to shreds.' He gazed up to the stars. 'Kagome, please be alright.'  
  
Souta knew something was going on. Kagome was hardly ever late coming home from school, and she said she wanted to get home quickly so she could go visit Inu Yasha! 'That guy didn't look too friendly.' He ran back towards the house. "Oka-san! This evil guy is going to get Kagome! We need to get help!" "Is that how you make it? Really? I never would've guessed!" Souta's mother was on the phone. "Just a minute. Souta, not now. I'm busy. I'm back. So that's the secret ingredient in your oden! Wow!" Souta ran throughout the house. "Grandpa? Grandpa? Kagome is in trouble!" Souta soon figured out that his grandpa wasn't home. Souta only knew one other person he could turn to. He ran towards the well, it was blocked.  
  
* Kagome tried to get away from the demon in front of her. She turned away and attempted to run, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and dragged her into the storm.  
Authors note PLEASE READ!!!: I didn't know what to do!!! Gomen!!!!!!!!! Plz review! If you want more, u have to review! It only takes a minute of your valuable time! I know your lives are hectic, but plz review!!!! I need suggestions and comments!! (even if you have none) I haven't gotten one!!! *tear falls down cheek* If u want more, review!!! ~Jen 


	3. Scars for Life

(A/N): Hey everyone!. thank u for readin my story! The reason I want my fanfics on the net is so that ppl can tell me what they think!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This is chapter 3! I hope u enjoy it. ~ Jen  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARCHTERS, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES. But I own this story, so take that!!!  
Chapter 3: Scars for Life  
Kagome was drenched when the demon finally reached wherever it was they were going. She continued endless prayers that Inu Yasha would come to her rescue, or her alarm clock would. When her captor had begun first to drag her, she fought to get free with all her strength, and now she was weak and exhausted. The rain had ceased and the sweet smell of the downfall was as strong as ever. Where she was, however, she had no idea. Definitely not near any civilization. The sun was at it's set and they had been walking for hours. All she could think of was if this was actually happening. How could it? First the man in the alley, and now Inu Yasha's brother? She tried to wake herself up .her mind was pulled to attention when her back was rammed into a tree. She sounded a small whimper.  
  
"You're her? I can't believe my brother." He whispered in disgust as he put his hand to Kagome's throat. "This seems to easy."  
  
*  
  
Souta pulled and pulled at the furniture thrown in the well. He had moved out all the chairs, but there was still a sofa. His sweat mixed with tears, as he grabbed at the sofa. 'What if I never see my sister again? Oni-chan is the only one who can save her from the Mr. Evil guy, and I can't get to him.I can't." He started bawling, really crying his eyes out. His tear dropped onto the earth.he gave up hope.  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru held up two fingers with long deadly nails in front of the young girl's face. "My brother won't possibly want you when I'm finished with you. How could he even like a weakling like you?"  
  
'What? Inu Yasha couldn't.' She screamed as blood trickled down from four deep gashes- two on each side- in her soft cheeks. Instinctively, her hand raised up towards the demon's face and made small scrapes. He put a hand to his face and looked at his bloodstained palm. He looked at Kagome, who was looking back with horror in her eyes at what she had just done. "Bitch!" He yelled as he slapped her across the teenager's already bleeding face. She screamed in agony as she felt the impact and his blood stinging as it mingled with hers. Tears streamed from her eyes. She cried from pain and from shock that this could be happening to her. She knew that the slashes on her face would be permanent scars. 'No one will want me now with my face scarred for life.' The demon smiled cruelly, for he planned it, and it would get worse. Not only would she physically be hurt, but much more.  
  
*  
  
Souta had been crying for what seemed like an eternity. The drops of his despairs continued, unending, to plunge onto the dust. Great sadness overwhelmed him, for he knew that on the other side of the ground where he lay, in defeat, was the only one who could save his sister. The sister that had taken care of him, the one who was always smiling in sunshine. He recalled all the wonderful memories that he had of his sibling, from vacations to simply walking to school. 'She's probably dead by now.' Souta regretted all the times he had ever been obnoxious or cruel to sister, when all he could remember was her kindness. He noticed a tiny puddle where he sat, proof of his sorrows, and had an idea, for it might help, and it wouldn't make it worse if it didn't. He climbed up the well and ran for the hose. He pulled and yanked the hose till he could put it in the well, then turned on the water, full blast. The well began to fill with water. *  
Inu Yasha sat at the edge on the well, looking down into the darkness. He didn't want to even think of what was happening to Kagome, for surely his brother had found her by now, if not sooner. 'She's just on the other side.and there's not a damn thing I can do!!!' He climbed down and sat on the soft dirt at the bottom of the well. 'Right on the other side.' He was soon lost in thoughts and was pulled into that dimension the mind goes occasionally. The half-demon was surprised when he came back to earth to find his eyes warm and wet. He had one explanation for it. but it couldn't possibly be. 'Kagome, I think I.'  
  
Sorry for making it so short! Gomen!! I didn't know what else to put! (for all u ppl who like Sesshoumaru, gomen! Sum one has to be the bad guy!!! Don't flame me.) please review! I am not writing ne more if I don't get at least one more review!! Plz tell me wut u think!  
  
~Jen ~^_^~ 


	4. I Swear I'll Find her

Chapter 4: I Swear I'll find Her  
Thanks for all the reviews! You've made me so happy! Yay sry bout the furniture thing too ('if a tree couldn't block it, furniture certainly couldn't'). it's just I couldn't think of nething else! so neways.this is chapter 4. I tried to make it good. but i didn't know wut to write!!!! Forgive me!  
~Jen  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does, so don't sue me!  
*  
Kagome sank to the dirt in tears as the demon loosened his grip on her neck. The pain of her cut up face was unbelievable and overwhelming.  
"What a bitch." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he tied his victim's hands together, his face now barely bleeding, then he tied the rope to a tree. "You're not getting away till I'm done with you."  
Kagome brushed her hands across her wounds, shuddering in the pain it caused. She stared at her fingertips, dripping with her own blood. The top of her school uniform was drenched with the red liquid and her tears as well. Kagome thought of everything that had happened that day, and more tears streamed down her face. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.  
Sesshoumaru looked at what he had done, and felt proud and determined, but also felt guilt. He had deformed a beautiful face. He had said horrible things just loud enough for her to hear so the girl would feel bad about herself, and her spirit would be crushed. 'But what the hell.all's fair in love and war." The dog demon was a bit frightened of what his brother might do when he found out , but he would never admit it to himself.  
  
*  
Inu Yasha sat on the dirt clawing at it, thinking it might help. (it would, but he dun know that. ) He was so out of it, but when he felt a small vibration, his hopes boomed up. He put a small smile on, now determined to save Kagome. He reached down into the dirt and grabbed a hand. 'Awfully small hand...' A small child was pulled up from the ground. Inu Yasha recognized him and put on a grin. Water began to slowly make a puddle around the opening, put the half demon ignored it. "Are you alright, kid?"  
  
After spitting up water all over Inu Yasha's face, Souta answered. "Hai. 'pant' But Kagome isn't!!! 'Pant' This guy he asked where she was 'pant' and I pointed the direction she comes home from school 'pant' and he went after her! 'pant' and he looked mean!!"  
  
"Why did you tell that bastard where she was, you baka???? My God you are so.never mind! I have to go. Now. Climb up this well and Sango and Miroko will take care of you. " Souta now knew that that guy did mean trouble, and was even more worried. Inu Yasha dug into the water filled hole, and was soon lost in darkness, and emerged into water. He swam up to the top of the present well and went in search of Kagome and his brother. He went in the direction of her school and soon found her scent. He followed it to the alley and found the dead man, slashed up. He had to plug his nose, the stench made him want to vomit. The half dog demon hurried outside and could smell his brother and Kagome's scent. 'Damn! He found her a long time ago.'  
  
*  
When Kagome woke up, amazingly, the blood was gone, and the gashes were reduced to four thin lines. The scratches would mostly heal, but those narrow lines across her face would be there forever. Her captor was still sleeping, and she questioned the thought of Sesshoumaru would be kind enough to clean up her face. 'After what he did, I seriously doubt it.' She stood up and attempted to untie the ropes with no effect. Kagome's whole body was trembling and she felt like her insides had been battered. She had rarely been actually sick, and she felt horrible. The girl sat down and her stomach turned, and she vomitted.  
"What the hell?" The dog demon garbled as he woke up to one of the nastiest smells and sounds. Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the young girl with disbelief. "What the fuck? How did you.how could you.there is no way that your hideous face could've healed that fast!!!" He quickly walked over to Kagome and lifted her face. 'There is no way.'  
  
"Why does your face look so pale, wench?"  
"Perhaps because of your revolting head near my face." Kagome calmly replied.  
  
The demon slapped her across her face. "Maybe I should decide to kill you, bitch."  
  
"Inu Yasha will whoop your sorry ass!" She shouted.  
"You bet I will."  
Hey! Gomen! It's so short! Thanx again for all the reviews! I fixed spelling errors and will soon be puttin up the revised versions! Thx for catchin my mistake. What should Inu Yasha do to his brother???? I have no idea! Help!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
~Jen 


	5. Oh BotherI Mean Brother!

Chapter 5: O Bother. . .I mean Brother! Hey! This is chapter 5! Thank you for readin this far! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry Sesshoumaru fans! Gomen nasai! I personally do not like him, but thx to sum of the reviewers that like him, I'm not gonna kill him. . . hehehe. . .  
  
~Jen  
Both heads turned, but only Sesshoumaru was able to see his despised sibling. Kagome was about to look around the tree she had been tied to when a hand knocked her out and she flopped to the earth.  
"Don't think I'm goin to go easy on you, you bastard." Inu Yasha stated.  
  
"I wouldn't allow it any other way." Sesshoumaru jumped towards his brother with and outstretched hand. Our hero blocked the move and punched his brother. Sesshoumaru paid him back with a blow in the stomach. (You know, the place that makes it so you can barely breath? I don't know if you know what im talkin about, maybe you don't have a big brother. . . ) Gasping for air, Inu Yasha gave an icy stare to his brother before landing a hit behind the knees. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground as Inu Yasha raised his sword. Sesshoumaru made a desperate kick-which flung their father's blade out of Inu Yasha's hands. As the full demon got up he received a knee in his chest. Inu Yasha was hit on his side and made a frantic dodge from Sesshoumaru's attacks. Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw the two brothers fighting. It had always hurt a bit when they regularly fought, because the are family, but now they were fighting because of her. She remembered her brother. 'He's probably worried sick. . .' More tears flowed down her smudged face. Inu Yasha lunged and created slashes across his brother's arm. As Sesshoumaru glanced towards his injury, the half demon landed a punch straight on his brother's face. As Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, Inu Yasha caught his breath. As the half-breed went in for the kill, grabbing the demons collar and lifting him from the ground. He lifted his hand, ready to slit his brother's throat. " You Bast-"  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't!" Heads whizzed around, not believing what they heard.  
  
'O my God. . .' Inu Yasha stared at the new lines across her face. Tears strung on her face, she looked poor and helpless. Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was insane. 'Why would this girl stand up for me after what I did?' The demon thought as he came out of the wince he was in. Inu Yasha dropped Sesshoumaru's collar and he fell.  
  
"Ouch. . ." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
"Don't kill him Inu Yasha!" Kagome said, not noticing Inu Yasha staring at her face with a weird look upon his face. "Please! Let's just go, ok? Lets get out of here. . . "  
  
Inu Yasha stuttered for a moment, unsure of how to react to this insanity and disbelieving her words. "What???? Why??? After what he did you, how can you say that??!!" He yelled.  
"Because he is your brother! Brothers are MADE to be annoying! I have to take care of my brother a lot! Souta gets in the way all the time, but I still love him!"  
  
Inu Yasha thought about how Souta had come up from the well, with red eyes, obviously worried to death about his sister. 'I hate to admit it, but she's right. . .' He walked over to his brother and picked him up by the collar again and whispered, "You are so lucky Kagome is here. Or you wouldn't be. Come near her again and I'll kill you." With that he dropped his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru just kept staring at the girl in awe. 'My God. . . how can she. . .why did she. . .' He mouthed the words' arigato' and she mouthed back 'you owe me, big time.'  
  
Inu Yasha ran over to Kagome and untied the ropes. He grabbed her and pulled her close, her head to his heart, in a tight embrace. "Never be late again." He whispered in her ears. She silently cried into his shirt. He picked her up and gave a final look at his brother, and left.  
  
*  
  
When the two had gotten back to Kagome's house, they spilled the whole story of her getting kidnapped. Her mother had been worried sick about her daughter, then her son disappeared, and she had been going out of her mind. She inspected Kagome's cuts, "These were made by fingernails? I'm making a doctor's appointment, we need those cleaned thoroughly." Kagome groaned. She hated doctor appointments. "Kagome? Maybe I should go get your brother back from my time." "Yeah, that would be great Inu Yasha. Arigato." 'He's being so nice. How weird. . . ' Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice. Kagome's mother walked Inu Yasha toward the door.  
  
" Inu Yasha, I think it would be best if she stayed here for a few days." "Alright. I'll send your son home." Inu Yasha walked off in the direction of the well. *Later* "Honey? Do you feel alright?" "Just a little queasy, that's all." With that, the young girl threw up into the pail her mother had given her. Souta sat across the room staring at his sister. He was worried. First of all, the marks on her face. Second, she was throwing up. "Your doctors appointment is in half and hour. Are you ready to leave?" "Hai. . . " Kagome said gloomily. She did go to the doctor, and he said he needed to run more tests. She stayed overnight. As she lay awake, she thought of Inu Yasha. ' He looked like he really cared. If only. . .' She lay awake for quite a time before drifting of into a deep sleep, in dream where everything is rainbows and cuddly bunnies. The next morning she woke up and was fed the hospital food, which she was not particularly fond of. Around ten in the morning, her family came in and she talked with them. When the doctor entered the room her grandfather and Souta left to go to the boy's baseball practice.  
  
"Well doctor? Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But we believe your daughter has a new type of blood disease we call fuji no yamai. I'm sorry, but it is fatal. . ."  
  
"What caused it???" Her teary-eyed mother demanded.  
  
"We don't know." The doctor replied.  
  
"How long do I have?" Kagome quietly said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a day, maybe a week. At the most a month."  
  
"I understand." Kagome whispered.  
  
Hey! Gomen its sooooooooo short but its hard to write long chapters! Thx for readin this far and please review! I don't want to write anymore if nobody is readin it. Tell me im not wasting my time!  
  
~Jen 


	6. Sharing is Caring

Chapter 6:  
Hey! This is chapter 6! sry it took me so long to update. school started and I've been really busy. Please review! Hope you enjoy (even tho my chapters are always so short. . .)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I hate these thingys.  
She knew she had to tell him, but she had no idea how she could. He would look at her with pity, and she hated being pitied. The disease was eating away her life, and she could feel it. It was hard, not knowing when she would die, it could be this very second. Kagome tried to accept death, while attempting to comfort her family. Souta was heartbroken. Right after he had been relieved for his sister's safety, she would be taken once again- but this time she wouldn't be coming back. Little kids tend think of death as maybe a scary shadow, coming to take happiness away, for children should know no sorrow. The older and the wiser, who have seen times of sadness and have been through many tears, view death as a new beginning. But in-between that gap, is the souls who just want to grow up, and death means for them simply, the end, game over. Isn't it strange how those who are healthy, live their lives fearing death, and those who near death, spend life living? Kagome had so many things she wanted to do before she died, and no time to do it in. She was lying in her bed, with glistening eyes, thinking it would be done soon, just like that. She glanced up towards the door as a knock echoed in her head, colliding with her thoughts. "Come in."  
  
Inu Yasha walked in, staring at her with wide eyes. 'I haven't done anything yet. why the hell is she crying?' Kagome had told her family to keep quite about her health. Inu Yasha had been confused, walking into a solemn house, quiet as a grave. He walked towards the teenager and stared at her. She patted the bed, motioning for him to sit down. He sat down, not breaking eye contact. "What's wrong with everyone, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome choked back a sob. "Inu Yasha, I'm sick."  
  
"So? You'll get better. No big deal."  
  
"I don't think you understand, I have skin cancer." He just stared blankly at her. The stared at each other for a couple seconds. It had slipped her mind that her half-demon friend had no idea what cancer was. "I'm going to die." She whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear, and just some how go back to his time. But the comment didn't slip his ears. "WHAT????? You can't die!!!!" He stood up and shouted. Kagome looked down towards the blankets. "I mean, we still have to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama!!" It took him about three seconds to realize he had said the wrong thing. Kagome looked up at him, tears swelled in her eyes.  
  
"Is that all I am to you???? How can you say that????? I'm dying and all you're worried about is not finding that stupid rock???? Is that all I am to you???" She screamed as she stood up and pushed him out of the door. "GET OUT AND STAY OUT!!!! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!!!" She slammed the door and collapsed on the floor crying.  
  
Inu Yasha walked through the house, hateful eyes following him. Her family had heard the yelling, and were disappointed in Inu Yasha's behavior. His back burned from the sizzle of their heated gaze and he drooped out of the house. Inu Yasha jumped into the well. He climbed out slowly from the other side. All eyes were on him. All eight. ' What the hell is he doing here?????' "Is she alright?" His brother asked. "Why should you care? Don't tell me you feel guilty. . .You've slaughtered thousands of people and demons." Sesshoumaru got up, turned around and walked into the forest. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all staring at him. 'Yeah, that's right. Just leave it to me to tell them about Kagome.' "Well, Inu Yasha? How's Kagome ?" Miroku asked. "How come she hasn't come back?" Shippo added. "Listen you guys, Kagome has um. . . like. . .canker or prancer or something like that. It's a sickness." "But she'll recover, right Inu Yasha?" Sango questioned. "No." Inu Yasha said quietly. "Hmm?" "I said no." Inu Yasha stated louder. Horror jumped to all of their eyes. "She's going to die."  
  
"But she'll come and visit right?" Shippo asked. "I don't think so." "Not even before she dies?" Miroku said surprised.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head and tried to keep eye contact with the ground.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Sango yelled. Inu Yasha simply stood up and walked away, heading towards his favorite tree. And he sat, and he sat, and he sat some more. Thinking about Kagome made the time go fast for him, unfortunately. The half demon sat beneath the stars, and flashes Kagome would some how appear. Then as suddenly as they had come, they would be gone. Isn't that how it is when you love someone? Out of the blue their face will appear on strangers. Every painting is their portrait. And even when you think of them, your heart stops. You pray that everyone you see will turn around and 'magically' be them. He turned to see the sun coming over the mountains, bringing a slight mist to the air. He now knew he loved her. And he would tell her the next time he saw her.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" A voice came from below.  
  
Ok, so maybe not the next time. . . "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Well, we have to go find that darn jewel, don't we? So let's go."  
  
As the team awoke and got ready to go, Sesshoumaru came out of the forest. "I'm coming too."  
  
"What? No way!" Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry, brother, I'm not going to harm her. I simply wish to help."  
  
"YOU AREN"T COMING."  
  
"He can come if he wants." Kagome ordered.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her, then turned to Sesshoumaru. He smiled teasingly. "Brothers. . ." Inu Yasha groaned.  
(A/N(:) hey. Glad to have you reading! Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Gomen. I just can't write long chapters! Im soooooooooooo sry! Please review! Should this be a Inu Yasha/ Kagome or Sesshoumaru/ Kagome. Review and tell me! ~Jen 


	7. Sibling Competition

A/N : hey! Gomen its taken soooooo incredibly long for me to update..stupid stupid AOL wouldn't let me on the site because it is "inappropriate" so whatever. I missed writing!!! I will continue my story!!! woo hoo!  
Chapter 7  
  
Inu Yasha walked silently ahead of the group of friends. Why did his brother hafta come anyway? But more importantly, why did he want to come? The Half demon had been contemplating this for hours. Blocking out all his followers and not hearing their endless chatter. He was concentrating on his brother's moves.and trying hard to keep the scent of that bastard Naraku. Rest assured, he would find him, and rip his miniature heart out of his swollen demon flesh. Inu Yasha stared blankly at ground, quietly treading on the soft earth, with his ears perked up to hear surrounding enemies. After walking in silent thought for quite a while, Inu Yasha perked up and listened. To silence. Nothing in these woods was making a sound. The animals, if any, dared not to talk. And the trees didn't whisper with even the slightest breeze. Dead leaves hung from the branches like souls to Hades. The familiar blood scent filled the air and made it damp and humid. Nothing moved. 'This is it, Naraku's lair." Inu Yasha turned around to warn the others to watch their backs and stick with him.but.when he turned around, there was nobody there. He sighed loudly, sending a howl through the forest. He leaped up into the dead, wistful trees and began heading back along the trail.  
  
Finally after backtracking about 7 miles, he found the travelers.sitting around.laughing..and talking.Miroku and Sango were talking, or actually Sango was beating him over the head with Kagome's pan. Shippo was sleeping. There was nothing out of the usual. But.Kagome and Sesshoumaru were talking...laughing. 'How can she be so happy.when she's dying?' Inu Yasha thought to himself. Then it hit him.she was laughing and talking with his twisted brother! Before they could say one more word he was down there, between them. Kagome blankly stared up at him as if nothing was wrong. Like they hadn't abandoned him, and she wasn't talking with his rival. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, gave Inu Yasha a sly grin, his eyes flashing, showing Inu Yasha competition.  
  
The half demon couldn't take his brother attempting to take Kagome away. He grabbed his brother's collar and dragged him out into the forest. "What do you think you're doing, half-breed? Don't touch me!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"What do you think you're doing with Kagome? Are trying to make me kill you? Why did you even come with us?" Inu Yasha roared back.  
  
"I came because the girl had strength. Although she is just a human.she possesses a power greater than any demon I've ever seen. On top of that, she's more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen. She would make me a lovely mate, that is if we can heal her."  
  
"She's mine. Don't you dare try to take her."  
  
"You would be surprised what she has to say about you. She knows that all you see in her is your Kikyo! Kagome realizes that you would never see her as anything more than an object to help you get your jewel so you can become a demon! You are so selfish. She thought you might be something more, but you proved how you feel when she told you she was going to die. That settles it." Sesshoumaru calmly replied.  
  
"If you touch her, I swear to all the Gods, I will send you to hell!" He yelled back.  
  
"Don't waste your breath, little brother." The demon said as he walked back towards the camp.  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: ok, ok. I KNOW its short..but its getting late! And I have geometry homework.and it's a good stopping place. Now ill be able to update more, so more should be up soon. Comments please!  
  
~Jen 


	8. A Forest Painted Red

Chapter 8  
  
(A/N): hello everybody! Hey this is Chapter 8!! yay! Go Jen! She's actually updating now!!! * ahem* well, anyways.I hafta update often since my chapters are always so very short! Thanks Abby-Kitty for encouraging me to keep writing! We need to do something one of these days! Btw, most of this is just what's going on in their heads..  
  
"A Forrest Painted Red"  
  
Sesshoumaru hated to admit it, but he had the slightest fear of his little brother and his feeling for the girl. If the argument was about anything else, Sesshoumaru would have no fear against the half demon.but when it was about that woman, he was afraid of the beast.  
  
But Sesshoumaru had never met anyone like Kagome before. He thought of her constantly. Her undying kindness never ceased to surprise him. Her face reminded him of the finest porcelain. Her raven hair swayed slightly in the warm breeze. He thought of her as an angel. She made him want to be a better person.or demon. Sesshoumaru knew she could light up a tomb with her smile, as she had lit up his heart and his life. As the group traveled on, his eyes could not be drawn from her. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his ignorance at the beginning of this adventure. When he called her a wench and a bitch and hated her as he hated his brother. But that had all changed. **********  
  
Kagome laughed as the sun hit her scarred cheeks. The gentle wind swayed in the trees, whispering a song. She looked around and saw all this life, the birds whistled and squirrels played tag in the shade of the trees. Villagers plowed through the field carrying out their everyday lives. Kagome sighed, remembering her sickness. 'If I'm going to leave this world, I will leave it in happiness'. She was determined to make her last days her best. She would conquer Naraku, get the jewel back for Inu Yasha.and hopefully return to home and say her partings to her family.  
  
She stared from Inu Yasha to Sesshoumaru. Both were blank, and their minds were unreadable to her. Kagome was torn between the two brothers. Sesshoumaru had so much potential. He wanted to change and help people, and she admired that. He would actually talk to her too. But.Inu Yasha.whom she had loved for what seemed forever.was different. He was strong and silent, and yet friendly at the same time. They had been through so much together. It was hard to think that all he saw in her was his beloved Kikyo.and the means to get his paws on the Shikon no Tama. And yet.she still had feelings for him.for both of them. They were so alike, and so different too. It struck her mind suddenly that it didn't matter whom she thought she loved. Her days were almost over anyway, it was pointless. **********  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe his brother! 'First he tried to kill MY Kagome.. and now he wants to court her?' It by all means didn't make sense. He knew he loved her. He was afraid of being rejected. Her courage and her compassion touched his heart. Inu Yasha couldn't give her up to that demon from hell. He didn't deserve her! 'As if I do, the way I've treated her.' He should never had said what he had when she told him she was dying. 'I should have told her how I really feel.' But now he couldn't. She might choose his brother and he couldn't take that. Sesshoumaru talked to her so much, and she smiled when she was with him. He wanted her to be happy, but he wanted her to be happy with him.and only him.  
  
*********************  
  
They neared the forest Inu Yasha had been in only yesterday. And still the stench of blood and death increased. The half demon almost had to hold his nose to keep from passing out from the intoxicating smell. Kagome stared up at the trees as they turned from green to red. She could smell the blood that was obviously disturbing the demons with her. Life had left these woods. The trees seemed to be painted with the blood of innocent souls. Long shadows were cast upon the travelers as they walked in silence. The sun was no longer shining on them, and smiles and laughs didn't touch their faces. No one spoke, they were struck with awe of these ruby woods. They were finally going to find their enemy.  
  
Inu Yasha and his brother lead the group. Both were determined to protect the one they loved. She staggered behind them, watching for movement in the forest. They followed the winding black road. All was silent. No wolves howled at the full moon. No birds twittered sweet words to their young. The sun had turned the sky crimson, turning this world into a bloody nightmare.  
  
It had gotten late into the night, and Sango and Miroku (not to mention Shippo) had gotten tired and needed to rest. Inu Yasha attempted in forcing the exhausted group forward, but it was no use. As they called it a night, Sesshoumaru immediately walked to Kagome, who was darting her eyes from tree to tree. His brother, with a look of fury that Kagome had never seen before, swiftly turned on his heels and walked off further into the forest.  
  
The hour must had of been past midnight, and Inu Yasha still had not come back. Kagome had been conversing with his brother for hours, but she could not keep her mind off the half-demon. She was worried sick. As soon as the flirtatious older brother fell into dreams, or nightmares, the girl began walking out of the camp. She treaded softly, not making a sound. A loud thud and crash stopped her in her tracks. She whipped her head around and sighed to find it was only Sango crashing a pan on Miroku's head. 'Well, some things never change.' And she headed off into the night.  
(A/N): hey! Well.it's a LITTLE longer than usual..i cant decide who she should choose.am I doing ok? Please tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I want to know what is in your head!!  
  
~Jen 


	9. Moonlight Shimmers

Chapter 9- Moonlight Shimmers  
(A/N): woo hoo! Chapter 9! I wasn't sure what should come next.so this might be retarded, but oh well!! Forgive me if you don't like how this is turning out! I'm doin it MY way!! heehee..  
Chapter 9  
  
Kagome followed the small trail in the direction the missing comrade. The Red Forest was even darker and more haunting than during the day. When they had come, there was no movement and time stood still. Now, even the trees seemed to be alive, scheming and planning for everyone's deaths. The clouds had rolled in, covering the silver moon, and creating a night as black as hell. A constant dripping noise came from the branches, almost as if they were bleeding. Swift movements across the fallen leaves and the cracking of crisp twigs drove Kagome to a fright. She only hoped Inu Yasha was ok. Her mind wandered from world to world. She thought of her childhood, filled with memories of her family. And then she was a teenager. She remembered all her friends and smiled. Kagome could vividly remember the day she fell into the well. and met Inu Yasha for the first time. Her life had totally changed. They met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. All the battles they had fought together drowned into one.  
  
Before she knew it, she had lost the path. Being a teenager, she hated to admit that she was lost. The trees were howling. She was cold and thirsty. She found a tiny stream crossing the road, trickling downhill. Careful not to slip, she hiked down trailing the water. She came to a small clearing at the bottom. The red trees cleared away like the clouds, and the moonlight hit the water's surface to create a soft glow. Soft willow treed dangled over the pond, making the ripples dance to the wind. And there he was. His hair responded to the breeze and seemed to float on the music of the forest. He turned and stared up at her with lost eyes. They had no tears, but Kagome could tell the held much sorrow. He had been sitting there motionless for hours. She put on a small smile, and quietly came over to sit next to him.  
  
And there they sat. The silence of a few minutes seemed to last a lifetime. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words. She wondered what he was thinking, but his face hid his thoughts.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's wrong with you?" she sighed after she couldn't stand the stillness any longer.  
  
". . . How can you be so brave, Kagome? You sit next to me, here, and you're dying. Aren't you afraid? I don't understand. . . "He slowly replied back.  
  
". . . Well. . .I. . . don't know. . . why. I guess it's because I know that everyone I love will be ok. I know it."  
  
He sat there calmly, hearing her words over and over again in his mind. He wouldn't be ok. He loved her. He knew it. And he knew he should have told her a long time ago. Then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. It was all his fault. If he had never gotten involved with her, his brother wouldn't have attacked, and she wouldn't be sick. And she would probably die even sooner, thanks to him. This quest to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama couldn't be good for her health. But Inu Yasha knew that they could never defeat Naraku without her. And still, he dragged her out here. He turned to her, and she looked so beautiful staring up into the uncovered stars. She was so confident and brave. "But I won't be ok." He whispered, as he stood up.  
  
"Huh? Wha. . . What do you mean? You'll be fine. You will finally have the Shikon no Tama!" She stood up as well.  
  
"You really think that the only reason I care about you is to get my hands on that damn jewel?" Inu Yasha questioned as if she knew the answer.  
  
"That was the impression you made. When I told you I was sick, the first thing that came out of your mouth was that you'd never get the jewel. . . and you always seem to just rub me off!" She argued.  
  
"Kagome, you mean more to me than that. You freed me, you've helped me in a million ways. I couldn't live without you here with me. I lose my strength when you're not here."  
  
Kagome looked through his eyes, speechless. He had hardly ever opened up to her before, and he never had even mentioned how he felt about her. She couldn't say anything to him. She was afraid of opening her mouth. "Kagome, I. . . I love you."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
(A/N): hey! What a great spot to stop, eh? Well, the next chapter should be coming up in a day or two, so don't worry! REVIEW!!! I WANT REVIEWS!!!! GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! Please????  
  
~Jen 


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10- Confessions  
(A/N): hey minna-san! Sorry the last chapter just left off, here is the next chapter. . . which will probably be very short and dull. . . but oh well! I hope you enjoy it! ~Jen  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Her mind was racing with confused thoughts, all jumbled together in a knot. She could barely hold her tongue, and yet she had nothing really to say. The girl just stared at the dog demon, who was looking up at her with a sad and painful glint in his golden eyes. Although she knew she loved him, she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
If she said yes and that she loved him back, then it would make it difficult for both of them when it was her time to go. And even without the sickness, a relationship in two different worlds and times would be hard to keep up. If her answer was truthful, Inu Yasha would be hurt in the end; and she would never want to (emotionally) hurt him, she loved him too much.  
  
But if she said no, it would be lying to her heart. Perhaps, Inu Yasha and she could live in happiness for what time she had left. But what would happen to the Shikon no Tama? Would they abandon their journey, and live the remaining moments in peacefulness? Or would they chase after it still? Kagome pondered what Inu Yasha would use the jewel for. Once he had wanted to become a whole demon. But now, his heart had changed. And when they caught up with Naraku, would he still want what he originally asked for?  
  
It seemed that hours were passing, when only seconds had. They stood there still, gazing in to each other's eyes. Kagome felt warm tears trickle down her creamy skin, as Inu Yasha held his sight firm on her chocolate eyes. He seemed so confident, and yet so shy. He waited patiently for her reply. It was taking hours.  
  
"Inu Yasha. . . Onegai! I. . .don't know what to say." She stuttered out, breaking the silence of the pond.  
  
"It's alright if you don't feel the same way. I'll understand. I mean. . . after all I have put you through, why should you love me? It was a silly thought. Forget I said anything. . ." he said in a poised manner. He slowly turned and began walking towards the shadowy trees thinking 'Why did I hafta open my damn mouth?'. Although he regretted saying anything, he felt relieved that he had said it. It was ok if she didn't feel the same. He knew he loved her, and that was enough.  
  
"Wait! Inu Yasha! Kudasai. . .don't leave! It's not like that! It's just that. . . I don't want to ruin this or hurt you! If I tell you the truth, you will be in so much pain when I. . . when I die. . .and I couldn't stand to see you hurting! Please forgive me!" She sobbed as she fell to his feet. He kneeled down and put his hand on her head. Silence rang for couple moments, then he gently placed his finger beneath her chin, and lifted her eyes to meet his. Kagome wiped a tear away, ashamed that she was crying. He smiled at her, and she felt like his eyes were peering right through her. "Inu Yasha. . . I just. . . " she stumbled, "I just have always loved you! I always have! I thought that you only saw me a Kikyo. . .and I want to know if that's the only reason you. . .love me."  
  
"Are you crazy? Although you may be the reincarnation of her, you two are as different as night and day! I loved her, I love you. You are not Kikyo, and I have never seen you as her." Inu Yasha admitted. " I just want us to be together, always." "I know we will." Kagome gracefully said, as she wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. She cried into his hair, feeling serene happiness. They slowly broke apart and stared at each other. Kagome laughed and giggled as she petted his ears. He sighed with annoyance, then joined the mirth. And they laughed there together, and cried there together. They talked about their story. The two shared and opened up and told with amusement how they had fallen in love. It all seemed like a silly fairy tale to Kagome. She could barely believe that this was happening to her, it was a dream come true. As she fell asleep in Inu Yasha's arms, she thanked the heavens for giving her hope, love, and true happiness.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- (A/N): konnichiwa! Hey, I know it's incredibly short, and I was going to write more. . .but it's late, and I want to get this thing posted! So that's all for now, but I should have the next chapter written in a day or two, depending on how busy I am. . . 


	11. Teasing Secrets

Chapter 11: Teasing Secrets  
(A/N): hey readers! Chapter 11! I havent been able to write for awhile. Every time I open up my file, my mom comes in and demands I go do something so she can play on the computer. . . don't you just love parents? Well, here it is! Chapter 11!  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Inu Yasha leaned against the tree, thinking about the events of the night. Kagome slept on his chest, fists wrapped tightly around his cloak. The sun would be coming up soon, and he thought it would be best if Kagome and he returned to camp before the others woke up. He didn't want all of them in on their new relationship, for it might distract them from Naraku. All of them needed to concentrate on defeating that monster if they were going to overcome him. He nudged the sleeping angel, and whispered her name. She woke up and looked into those golden eyes and smiled. She sat up, and much to Inu Yasha's surprise, kissed him full on the mouth. His ears stood straight up, and im sure that if he had a tail, he would be wagging it.  
  
"It's too early," she said as she relaxed once again on his chest, closing her eyes. "We need to return to camp before everyone gets suspicious. The sun will be coming up soon, we need to go back."  
"I don't wanna move . . . I am comfortable here.*yawn*" she sighed as she once again took clutch of his shirt. "Why do we need to go back? Who cares if they know . . ." "Kagome . . .we need them focused on Naraku right now. And I hate to admit it, but my brother is a good fighter, and we need him to think you're available."  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" she sat up and looked at him questionably. "You . . .didn't . . .notice?! He has been flirting with you this entire trip! If he doesn't know about . . .um. . .us, then he won't just leave and he will come with us to help beat that bastard Naraku."  
"Oh . . .I get it. *yawn* ok, well we better go then." She got up and started walking next to the man/demon she loved. The mist had rolled in and made the trees wet with dew, which sparkled off the red bark like the sun. All was quiet, like the day before. He grabbed Kagome's hand and put it in his. She glanced down at their entwined hands then at his as red colored her cheeks. She smiled sweetly and looked ahead. The fog swayed slightly, and yet there was not a breath of wind. The woods still frightened her, but she knew she would be safe with Inu Yasha.  
Camp rolled into view, and they stared at each other, longingly. Inu Yasha's lips brushed Kagome's and their hands parted. They smiled teasingly and went to opposite sides of the camp. There they stayed and stared lovingly at each other. As the others woke up, they noticed nothing irregular, and continued their morning routine. Sango cooked breakfast with the help of Kagome. Miroku talked to Inu Yasha on and on about something or other, the half demon wasn't really paying attention. He was busy playing eye games with his beloved.  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome, "Um . . .What are you doing Kagome?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome speedily replied. She game Inu Yasha a finally glance and smile as she went back to work.  
"Ok, whatever you say." Sango said in a disbelieving tone.  
  
The group packed up , and headed further into the forest. Sesshoumaru talked constantly with Kagome, and she laughed, playing along. Now she suddenly realized how much he was flirting, and it gave her a weird feeling. She had chosen Inu Yasha. She would hate to hurt Sesshoumaru if he said anything to her. And plus, if she told him no, he might leave the group. They needed his strength. So she conversed with him, even did a little flirting of her own, just to make sure he didn't suspect anything.  
  
She demanded to take a break, using the excuse she was not feeling well. Truthfully, she just wanted to be with Inu Yasha. She brewed up a small fight among the other travelers, and looked over to Inu Yasha. He darted his eyes and motioned his head towards the surrounding woods. She nodded. Sesshoumaru caught sight of her nodding, and stared strangely at her. She noticed and stopped nodding and put on her biggest smile. He smiled back. Inu Yasha turned to her and walked off into the woods. She stood up to follow and began walking in the direction he had headed. She put on a big smile, ready to smother him in affection. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pulled her back.  
  
"Where are you going?" The demon asked.  
  
"Um . . .bathroom . . ." She told Sesshoumaru uneasily.  
  
"Oh. Um . . .Kagome . . . I . . ." He stuttered, " Um . . .never mind" He smiled tensely and turned away.  
She shook her head and ran into the woods. Kagome jumped into Inu Yasha's arms. His arms quickly snaked around her as she put her hands on his face and reeled him in for a kiss. He leaned forward at the motion of lavishing her with returned kisses. They stopped and looked at each other and laughed. It seemed so exciting. Kagome shared with Inu Yasha how his brother had been flirting all day. He had been working his hardest all day to show off and try to get with her. Inu Yasha laughed and gave her a peck. He no longer had to worry about his brother. Kagome could never like him like that. Sesshoumaru no longer threatened him. They walked back into camp separately, each with a wild grin on their face. Miroku looked from Inu Yasha to Kagome suspiciously. 'Well, it took them long enough." He thought, relieved.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
(A/N): go romance! Lol. Sesshoumaru will feel sad through! *tear* oh well! Inu Yasha is better! Mwhahaha!!!! Well, anyway. . . more should be up soon! And PLEASE review!! Please??? It wont take you long! Please? 


	12. Amusing Signs and Confrontations

Chapter 12: Amusing Signs and Confrontations  
  
(A/N): hey everybody! Ok, I know the last chapter may have been sappy and OOC, but that's basically my dream guy . . .that ill never find cuz guys are more trouble than they are worth. Believe me on this one! Ok, anyway . . . enough about my personal problems, and on with chapter 12!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- The stench of blood and hungry demonic power grew more intense with every step the group traveled. They were further in the forest than surrounding villagers had dared to go, angering the trees, and daring them to attack. The demons with Kagome watched every movement and strained to hear every noise. Shippo watched in wonder as Inu Yasha's ears swished back and forth, listening for silent sounds. Trees were drenched with red liquid that gushed down to the bloodstained ground. They all knew that they were only a small distance away from their final enemy. All of them pondered what they should expect from Naraku this time. Sesshoumaru imagined an easily beaten foe, and he would pound that guy, and Kagome would come running to him . . . *Sesshoumaru stands over a lifeless bloody heap of a body, looking triumphant. Kagome runs to him, "Sesshoumaru! Oh! You destroyed him! You are my hero! You are sooooooo much better than your weakling brother is! I love you so much!" , putting her arms around him.* The demon holds his fist to his face and anime style tears fall down his cheek. "Nani?" Kagome asks queerly.  
  
"Huh??? Nothing!!!" Sesshoumaru loudly says, his face reddening like a tomato. He looked away into the trees.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Kagome replied. Inu Yasha looked back towards her and his brother, and stifled a laugh. Kagome shrugged and had to stop herself from giggling. Miroku watched from behind, and smiled at this new relationship forming. Sure, the two still fought, but how much of it was just for show? He pondered, bringing his hand up to stroke his chin. Seeing this movement, Sango laid her hand upon the grip of the frying pan, wondering what plan Miroku was scheming.  
  
Night came quickly, and the whole party sat down around the fire, not saying much of anything. Sango stared nervously at Miroku. And Miroku darted his eyes from Inu Yasha to Kagome. Silence conquered all. No one spoke, they just tensely eyed each other. Shippo just sat there, looking at all of them, very confused. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his chocolate. He thought of Kagome. He could barely believe she would be leaving them . . .forever. Her world was almost over, yet a new unchanging grin was stamped on her face. If only he could understand why she was so cheerful in death . . .  
  
"I'm gonna . . .go scout out the woods. Make sure nothing is out there, you know. Don't want anything attacking the camp when all you babies are sleeping." Inu Yasha said, giving the look that told her she was supposed to follow. " But Inu Yasha, we haven't seen anything all day, or last night for that matter, so what is the point in going out there?" Sango asked with curiosity. Miroku leaned toward her, and whispered something in her ear. "Oh! I mean . . .Yes! You should definitely go scout." Inu Yasha looked queerly at Miroku, who winked. This wasn't good . . . "I'll go with him! I mean . . .Just in case he gets himself into trouble like he always does." Kagome spoke up. She stood up with Inu Yasha and the walked into the blood trees.  
  
*  
  
"NANI?????" Sango yelled as soon as the two had left.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!" Miroku hushed her. "Let's get away from here before we talk about it."  
  
"Why?" "I'll tell you when we get there!! C'mon!" So, like the pair before them they walked into the forest.  
  
"Ok, now tell me! What's going on?" Sango interrogated.  
  
"I'm sure of it! They finally got together! You can easily tell. They are spending so much time together, and playing those eye games, it's so obvious!" "But . . .if they were together, they would tell us, Miroku. I mean, we are their friends, there is no way that Kagome could keep her mouth shut if they really were an item." "That's the thing though. Listen Sango, we can' let Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. know about it. You probably noticed he's after Kagome, but not in the same way he was before. I understand why they kept it a secret. If they were to let it out in the open, Sesshoumaru might leave the group, and we need his fighting skills to defeat Naraku. So don't open your mouth, ok?" Miroku explained.  
  
"Awwww . . . that's so romantic! A hidden love."  
  
"We could be lovers too Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku obviously had to say something. *frying pan hit him over the head, forming a huge lump that is noticeable when they stroll back into camp*  
  
Miroku kept watch for Inu Yasha's and Lady Kagome's return, which did not come until the wee hours just before sunrise. 'they need to be more careful, otherwise the snoring demon will find out . . .'  
  
Sesshoumaru's glare of hatred could have burned a hole through his brother's head when he and the woman he loved walked back into camp together. But he was determined to get Kagome, he wouldn't give up so easily. He just needed to get rid of his brother . . . *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- (A/N): ok, really really short, but I am unsure about what should happen next, so forgive me! More will be up as soon as I can figure out a good next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i beg you!!! Let me inside your heads!!!!  
  
~ Jen 


	13. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out  
  
(A/N): hey everyone! Sorry for not writing in a long time. . . I went on vacation . . . but hawaii was fun! So.the story goes on . . . sorry if this is bad, or what you wanted to happen . . .doesn't. . . ok! On with the story!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- The team of fighters slowly drifted farther into the dark, gloomy woods. Long, twisted branches hung over their path. The sky was hidden from their view, making the trees seem murky and dangerous. A hazy mist surrounded them, clinging to the bloodthirsty dirt, making it almost impossible to find one's way. Everyone held hands in a line, to make sure the would not lose their path. All of them glanced at the overhead trees nervously, waiting for them to come to life and jump out. Kagome felt small, friendly squeezes from Inu Yasha's warm hand. She would look ahead at him, and he would give her a cute innocent smile. It was almost as if the two were completely transparent, everyone knew what was going on, even little Shippo. Sesshoumaru had a difficult time believing it at first, but it was slowly sinking in. He could feel Kagome's hand quiver every so often, then she would glance at his brother, who would smile. He hated it. The Dog Demon couldn't stand being second to his little brother. Sesshoumaru's face seemed to turn red, and one could almost see heat waves from burning jealousy loom above hid head. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Inu Yasha and Kagome were out 'scouting'. In other words, they sat peacefully, Kagome leaning against the tree with her lover resting against her front. Strong wind was not present, but a gentle breeze caressed their cheeks, making Kagome's raven hair wisp away on the tender wind. They talked and laughed, remembering first impressions, odd moments, and loving memories. Kagome giggled as she told the half-demon her fast adoration for his puppy ears. He let out a long groan, and laughed as Kagome began playing with them once again. Inu Yasha would say something, laugh, then stare up into his woman's eyes, which beamed with happiness.  
Everything was fine till Inu Yasha, chuckling, mentioned Kikyou. A sudden pinch of envy seized Kagome's heart. And he could tell he had made a mistake, she seemed to turn to ice, and her eyes went vacant . . . distant. He reached up his hand to her cheek. She glanced down and stared hard into his eyes, tears forming.  
  
"I thought we had been through this. I love you , get it? It will always be you Kagome." Kagome nodded slowly, as if still hurt, he gently leaned up and gave a her a gentle, feathery kiss. She sighed, and began laughing, and he quickly joined in. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- It made him sick the way those two acted. 'Like lovesick little puppies' he thought with disgust. Sesshoumaru moved away from the repulsive scene, and headed for camp. His animal instincts had kicked in, making him want to rip his brother apart. . . tearing off his flesh, breaking his bones, ripping him apart. He shook his head, forcing the violence to depart. But his brother knew how he felt! How could his little brother do this to him! And surely he thought Kagome has felt the same way about him . . . she was flirting with him before that dog had taken her away. . .  
  
But then, an unusual thought entered Sesshoumaru's head . . . 'Maybe . . .I deserved this . . ." After all, before he had tried to kill his little brother, hurting Kagome in the process. He had been ruthless. Then, he had kidnapped Kagome, scarred her for life. Could it be his fault she was dying? As the two walked gleefully back into camp, he could still see his work on her face. He shuddered. The demon couldn't believe he had done that. It seemed like it hadn't been him at all. Then it struck him. . . "I. . . oh no. . . I've . . grown a human heart . . ." He abruptly stood up and quickly walked into the forest, leaving a completely confused group.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- "Look, we know." Miroku said with a sly confidence.  
  
"Nani????" replied Kagome in a nervous, guilty voice.  
  
"We know what's going on Kagome," Sango chimed in, "and it's just so adorable!" "And you guys sure did take long enough . . ." Miroku remarked. He stood up and looked down at Inu Yasha and Kagome, admiring their innocence.  
  
"Huh? What are you guys t-t-talking about? . . ."Inu Yasha stuttered.  
  
Sango stood up next to Miroku, "Don't play dumb, we know about you guys!"  
  
Now backed into a corner, Kagome just about gave up, but she gave a final cry, "Us? What are you talking about?"  
  
"And Kagome, I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I thought we were friends!" Miroku scornfully added.  
  
"Think again, pervert." Inu Yasha said as if he meant it not to be heard.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me?" Kagome heard a small voice accompanied by the tug of her skirt. Shippo's big eyes stared curiously at her.  
  
"Uh . . .Because some things . . .are better left as secrets, Shippo." Kagome hastily replied. "And you guys, swear not to tell Sesshoumaru, because if he finds out . . ." "Then he'll leave. That's why we waited to confront you guys. Don't worry! We will keep it on the low down. . ." Miroku said.  
  
"Well . . .the secret's out . . ." Inu Yasha regretfully announced.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- (A/N): well, its not long, or very . . .eventful. oh well. Next chapter they'll face Naraku! Enough delaying! *scratches head for ideas* hm...if you have any, feel free to review!! . . . *coughs nervously* . . .*runs*  
  
~Jen 


	14. The Battle

Chapter 14: The Battle  
  
(A/N): hey all! Now chapter 14! I don't know how good this chapter will be, since I am just starting it . . .hopefully it will be longer than most chapters . . . well, here it goes!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* The travelers walked on and on, forever in search of their nemesis, Naraku. They had hiked for days. Shippo constantly complained about his soft paws hurting from so much walking. Miroku had countless lumps on his head from Sango and her infamous frying pan. Sesshoumaru seemed disgruntled and uncomfortable around Kagome, since he knew he had lost her. Although there was a glimmer of a hope that he could destroy his brother and take his woman, he was glum. He would not have a chance to kill Inu Yasha until they finally faced that bastard Naraku.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- The dark woods opened up to a clearing. A shady, small house was set against the far edge. Large trees swayed ominously over the looming house. The clearing was all death. No plants grew here; the earth was too tainted. The dirt was like ash, incapable of supporting life. Bones rested in piddles of blood. Entire corpses were thrown about the field. The entire group quickly held their hands to their noses to cover the smell.  
  
"He's here." Kagome's voice came from muffled hands. She sensed more evil than she had ever felt. She shuddered as she felt the hair on her neck stand up. Kagome turned back to her friends, choking back tears. 'After this, it will all be over,' she sighed, then threw a fake smile at her friends. "Let's go."  
  
They turned again to the distant house. As they came closer, the smell grew worse and the piles of blood-soaked skeletons grew larger and more frequent. Decaying corpses littered their path. They were untouched; the flies would not even come here. At last they came close enough to see the details of the house. It was old and rotting. Shingles held lifelessly to the roof. Double door hung on loose hinges. The once-white house was now a worn, ghostly gray. New and old blood stained the walls. Pieces of bodies hung through windows and holes; those who had tried to escape their fate. A man sat in front of the door, his head down and his elbows on his knees. Dark, stringy, black hair shrouded his face. A red glow like the corrupted blood tarnish surrounded him. As the company approached, the man looked up, revealing slit eyes and gruesome teeth. He smiled. . . a grin frightening enough to make anyone's skin prickle and blood run cold.  
  
"Inu Yasha. . .So you have found me at last." Naraku said slyly. He stared directly in Inu Yasha, as if he could see through him. "And you have brought the whole crew. . ." He smirked dryly and turned to Kagome. As he did, his house erupted, spewing out hundreds of demons. Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsuiga ((a/n: gomen if the spelling is wrong!!!)), gripping it hard so his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth as he jumped into the air, searching for the Scar of the Wind. He found it almost instantly and he swung his blade.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran towards Naraku, claws outstretched. Taking his demon form, he lunged at Naraku. The enemy evaded the attack. Sango and Kagome fought some small demons who had escaped Inu Yasha's blow. Shippo stayed behind them, sticking his tongue out at the dying demons. Miroku stood beside Sango, knocking demons out in a whir of staff moves.  
  
Inu Yasha moved in to the battle between his brother and his enemy. Naraku fought both off, confidence pouring from his eyes. He always kept the same crooked grin. "You will never defeat me." He said arrogantly.  
  
"It's two against one this time." Said Sesshoumaru as confident as Naraku. Inu Yasha almost lost his focus. This wasn't like his brother at all. It was the first time Sesshoumaru and he had ever truly done something together. Some part of him leapt with joy. He was worth something to his brother after all. He mentally shook his head to keep his focus on the fight. Now was not the time to think about such things.  
  
The fight went on, the two brothers fighting Naraku while Kagome and the others fighting his minions.  
  
Kagome took a quick glance at the other battle, and worry filled her thoughts. 'They aren't gaining anything on him. . .' she thought, seeing the sweat-soaked brothers fighting the tireless Naraku.  
  
In a sudden sweep, Sesshoumaru was thrown against the tree 100 yards away. Inu Yasha stared after his brother. He turned back to the enemy.  
  
"One down, one more." Naraku grinned evilly.  
  
"No one beats up my brother. . . But ME!" He yelled as he attacked in a furious blend of kicks and slashes.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshoumaru take the blow and ran towards him. She found him on the edge of the wood, sprawled over small rocks, shrubs, and roots. She sat beside him and put his head in her lap.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . . Are you ok? Oh my God. . ." She looked at his bloodied clothes and bruised body.  
  
"Kagome. . ." He forced out painfully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . .Don't worry. You'll be ok. It'll all be fine. Just you see." She sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
'She does love me more than that dog.' He smiled bleakly. 'I love her more than he ever could.' He looked up into her eyes. He reached his hand up and wiped away a tear. "Don't cry."  
  
She forced out a smile, tears still in her eyes. Kagome turned her head back, looking for her friends. Miroku and Sango weren't managing the demons as well without her. They were quickly surrounded by demons. The two stood back to back. Shippo had followed Kagome.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- "I have to open it!" Miroku called to his comrade.  
  
"Are you crazy?! There must be over 50 of them!!" Sango lashed back. "And not to mention the wasps that are sure to show up!"  
  
He turned and looked briefly into her eyes. "I have to do it. I have no choice." Miroku turned back to the awaiting demons. "Hold on!!" He yelled back to her. He opened the wind tunnel.  
  
Sango quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. Squinting her eyes shut, she pressed her ear to his back. She listened to his rapid heart bear and closed her eyes even tighter. As the demons were drawn into the vortex, the promised wasps showed up. Miroku shifted his weight, but held. His eyes were filled with determination. 'If I have to go, this is how I want to leave.' He thought stubbornly. The first wasps that were sucked in blew the breath from his body. Still, he held firm, forcing all his strength upon the wind tunnel. Blinking away sweat, he reached down with his unused arm, searching for Sango's. He gripped her hand with his and concentrated on it instead of the pain.  
  
As the last of the wasps and demons were pulled into the tunnel, the man collapsed onto the bloodied ground.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Inu Yasha fought on against the main enemy. Naraku dodged most of the half- demon's attacks. The blows Inu Yasha did land barely phased Naraku.  
  
"You can't win." Naraku said calmly, avoiding another punch.  
  
"Less talk, more fight!" Inu Yasha quickly yelled back, clawing for the foe's face. "As you wish." Naraku replied smoothly as he ducked Inu Yasha's attempt. He brought his fist up directly below the rib-cage. Inu Yasha froze, the breath blown from his body. Naraku pounded his fists across Inu Yasha's face. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- Kagome had left the recovering Sesshoumaru. She ran towards the man she loved. She saw the familiar gleam of a shard embedded into Naraku's chest.  
  
"Inu Yasha!! It's in his heart!! Go for his heart!!" She called, praying that he heard her. Inu Yasha grinned confidently, lunging for Naraku's chest.  
  
Inu Yasha was struck instead. Kagome screamed as she watched Naraku's arm thrust through Inu Yasha's torso. The half-demon's eyes widened in shock. Naraku swung his arm, sending Inu Yasha flying into Kagome. She quickly turned him onto his back, looking into his eyes. He closed them, then slowly opened them again to stare at Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up, eyes wet with tears. Naraku was on the porch of the broken down house. She reached into her quiver, grasping an arrow. She fit it her in her bow, drawing the cord back. In her blurred wet vision, she aimed for the bright light she saw calling to her from Naraku.  
  
As her arrow flew towards the enemy's heart, he stopped laughing to turn his eyes to Kagome. A final look of fear burned in his eyes. In a last effort to save himself, he flailed his hands up in front of his chest to block the oncoming arrow. The purifying weapon sped towards him. It sliced through the flesh on his hands and nestled itself into his chest. He gasped for breath before the cleansing arrow blew him apart. The explosion of white light that emitted from the eviscerated Naraku sent a blast wave that knocked over the standing survivors. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were throw to the ground. They didn't wake up for a couple hours.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*- (A/N: () ok!! Now I am done with the battle! *woot* so...I think the next chapter will be the last. *sigh* and I am SOOO sorry for not writing in such a long time!! Gomen gomen gomen gomen!!!  
  
~Jen 


End file.
